


Archive Of My Own

by Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Miraculous Ladybug, Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Unfinished, my friend forced me to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy
Summary: These are fanfics I've written between 2015 to now, and all of them are unfinished. They will not be finished either and are only posted here to let ya'll know it's okay to abandone stuff and move on to better projects.I haven't edited these at all since I last wrote them, and I will stand for every grammar mistake, awful format, and strange plot





	1. Nine circles of Hell

 

Lucifer was a man that never showed any emotions, at least not during these latest decades. His vessel was exhausted just by those hopeless paper works of economy to the Illuminati. He was straight up happy when his father said that he had to have a little “conversation” with him this weekend. Satan had called a meeting with all the remaining Demon Kings to discuss the reports of Gehenna.

And since Lucifer hadn’t met them for the past centuries “why wouldn’t he send them all to his castle? You know, to greet his _beloved bothers_ since they haven’t seen each other for a long time?” Something was out of place with the way his father said it. It wasn’t just a sarcastic joke; he had some meaning behind it. It wasn’t until Satan said he had to pick up Egyn and Iblis in the 9 Circles of Hell he understood why.

\---

Lucifer walked through the cave until he saw the opening. The room was big and rather gloomy, and in the middle was the big hole. The hole was dark; no sound came in or out, and light seemed to disappear into the pit. Yet the uncomfortable sucking feeling was still there, like the first time he was here.

He remember so well when he walked to the middle of the dark pit, surprised that it felt like he was walking on simple ground. And then Satan snapped his finger, Lucifer screamed, and fell through the hole into the dark pit.

“How old was I?” The King of Light asked himself. “Fourteen, maybe younger” Oh yes, he wasn’t even at the age he would be in the rest of his life. He was still, what the humans called it, a _child_.

Lucifer took a deep breath and jumped into the dark hole, the heat of the hell fires traced over his arms as he fell.

He began to walk in the void without any ground to land on. It took a while before he felt the floor under his toes and he saw a small light in front of him. The noise of the miserable souls started to sound in his ears. He exited the tunnel and entered yet another cave but with a lake inside. Humans screamed in pain and cried for mercy, as if anyone would ever listen.

He raised his foot and tapped right over the head of one human. The step gave out a circle of light that quickly faded away. The human under his foot silenced and dropped his arms. Lucifer took the sigh and stepped on his new floor right above the heads of the humans. He left the cave quickly and out to the sea of dead humans.

They bathed in red blood, their skin were boiling and discolored. All of the screaming for help and grasping up to the air hoping to find something to climb up to and escape their misery. Lucifer has seen it so many times before, but this was the only time he couldn’t stand on their skulls. He guessed he had come too attached to the humans, like his little brother Samael.

“Egyn, show yourself!” Lucifer shouted to the red sea. He could see a few cliffs that were used as platforms to demons that tortured the souls. A man with light blue hair stood on top of one of those cliffs.

He had a black shirt and shorts, ha was also barefoot reveling his black toenails. His ears weren’t like any other demons; they were connected with galleys underneath his jawline so he could breathe under water. It was Egyn, the fourth son of Satan, King of Water.

The King of Water turned when he was called. As he saw the one who said his name he grinned and jumped of the cliff. He didn’t have put a spell to walk above the humans like Lucifer did. No, he used the hands and heads of the humans as his floor, like a heartless demon similar to himself should do.

A woman suddenly clung to Egyn’s foot and she begged for help. He looked discussed at her and rotated his foot up. He threw the woman in the air and she screamed, only to land in the sea again and a corrosive noise filled the air when she sunk.

“It’s such a nice surprise to see you here, my eldest brother!” Egyn greeted him and bowed. He smiled with his teeth. “It’s been a while”

“You’ve grown” Lucifer replied simply. “Last time I saw you, you couldn’t even handle the third circle. I’m impressed that you’ve managed to the seventh.” It was sarcastic, and both of them knew that. Egyn have had enough time to rule all nine, but was too weak in order to do it. Lucifer knew that.

“So have you” Egyn began. “You stand on a spell instead of the humans. What’s the matter? Have you gotten weaker during your time in Assiah?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, as if that would tick him of. He have lived with Samael long enough to take a few statements.

“I haven’t taken someone’s live for a long time now” he answered calmly. “Even if it has been a world war in the human world.”

“Ah, I see” Egyn said and viewed the sea of blood and humans. “That’s why it has turned up so many during these years. The amount of sinners has actually doubled even if the praising of God has gone stricter.”

“…As I said, it’s been a war” Lucifer manage to end his sentence before a man grabbed his white sleeve and pulled to get up.

“Help! Help me! Help meee!!” he cried out. Lucifer cringed when he was his rotten face and tried to shove him away, but failed. Instead he punched the man, light came out from his fist and the man flew many feet away with a loud bang.

The flashy noise left the sea silenced for five whole seconds before their miserable cries echoed in the air again. The King of Light frowned and observed his hand. Its skin had darkened. He hid his hand behind his back before his little brother could see it. Egyn chuckled.

“Wow, you made the entire sea quiet! That’s pretty impressive even for someone like you. But I guess it has to do with your lack of accomplishment. It’s against demon behavior to avoid violence, even if you have a high royal reputation. It’s unhealthy”

“Don’t you think I know that already?” Lucifer asked. “I’m powerful, too powerful for my body to adjust. I cannot exhaust my vessel by thoughtless actions.”

“You got no chill, brother.” With the black fishing rod in his hand, Egyn threw the wire a few feet away and caught a human on the hook. Then he threw it the other way and the human screamed in the air.

Lucifer saw it all in slow motion. How the neck broke in the flight, how the skin was ripped apart and the blood running down the body, _and the face_ , that horrible face of an already dead person that still can feel pain.

Egyn laughed when the hook let go of the human and it was thrown to the sea again. His fangs grew in his mouth enough to show through his lips. His claw-like nails on his hands and feet grew and his skin scaled itself.

“We feed on human pain, brother. We are born to grow in strength when they feel fear. I really can’t understand why you’re hiding your true nature”

“Father has called us all to a meeting” Lucifer interrupted his fun and looked dead serious. Yes, he had changed though the years in Assiah. But even before he knew of its existent he never let his true identity show.

“Yeah, I know” Egyn sighed and lowered his fishing rod to the side. “Are you telling Iblis?”

“Yes, if you can be so kind and tell the others”

“No bloodthirst _and_ gotten polite? You sure have changed.” The King of Water muttered, but without waiting for a comeback he drew off.

Lucifer continued through the sea to get to another big cliff. He easily climbed it and looked down at the hole in the middle of the cliff. Once again the hole was pitching black. He jumped down and started walking.

The tormented trees were everywhere, screaming even louder than the miserable humans in Styx. The red blooded threes were spread across a dark wasteland, like a big horrible forest.

The King of Light listened carefully as he walked across the path that was made for the Harpies. He made it into the big center of the woods which had a blood red lake in the middle that connected to Styx.

“Iblis where are you?” Lucifer asked. It was silent around the lake, but he soon heard footsteps coming from the east.

“Well, this is a surprise, isn’t it?” a smooth voice echoed across the woods. Out came a man with his black tail out, the fluffy tip of it being flaming red and soaked in blood. His clothes were also soaked but most of it had stained. He had brown pants, a white top and a jacket with only one arm. His ink tattoos on his right arm had increased since the last time Lucifer saw Iblis.

“The meeting starts soon and we have to get going” The King of Light said. His little brother sighed at the lack of “hello”.

“ As ya say so” The King of Fire muttered. “Are ya stressed? Ya always use to run around and kill humans at times like these”

“ _Time_ has changed, Iblis, and I can no longer play around with it”

“Huh, you’ve been an adult, I see?” Iblis said as he walked past Lucifer. “But it’s still not like ya to just hide all that rage. I can sense it very well. How about ya go to the ninth circle and chill of a bit?”

“You should know damn well how much I hate being here” Lucifer answered and glared at the King of Fire. “I want to get out of here as quick as possible”

“See, this is what I meant!” Iblis said and pointed at him. “Ya gotta calm down with the duties. Haven’t yo body have enough already?” Lucifer didn’t answer.

“You are hiding something from me” They were silent for a while.

“Heh, it’s quite fun how you want to make peace, and yet your own workers are here” Lucifer watched him as he strutted around him. His eyes were wide and he stared in that very glowing way.

“Which circle?”

“Eighth, he has his eyes clawed out by reptiles and demons” Iblis chuckled as Lucifer turned around and went west.

\---

 

Everyone was already at their places when he entered the room. Iblis even gasped when he saw his oldest brother. Satan grinned when his sons looked at Lucifer in shock. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to hide his true nature away from his brothers for this long.

Right before him sat the King of Light: A man with golden hair, pointy ears, wrathful eyes and black claws. He even bared his fangs and his tail was swishing behind the chair. Lucifer has never showed his tail in front of his father, even though he had to everyone else.

“This is new” Satan stated amused and smirked to him. “From what I’ve heard you did not look like this when you left Iblis, am I correct?”

“Yes” Lucifer said as he crossed his legs to get more comfortable. He tapped his long nails to the dark-wooded table, not seeing any reason to explain why he looked like he looked. “Shall we begin now?” He didn’t get his answer before Satan spoke again.

“How’s your mother?” he purred, now his tail swished behind him.

He only caught a fast glimpse of rage in Lucifer’s eyes before the large windows in the hall exploded. A stripe of light hit the table and the sword Caliburn appeared in front of Lucifer.

“Dead” He rasped out. “As always. Of course that wouldn’t be my answer if you didn’t force me to kill her…” A threat that made the other Kings jump. He never, _ever_ , treated his father like this. The human world has surely changed him. They all turned their heads to see what Satan responded. The Lord of Gehenna sat calmly at his seat, but his amused smirk had sunk drastic.

“Watch your words, _son_ , you really should look up from your pride to see who you’re talking to…” the voice was deep and frightening, and he could see that all his younger sons tensed up to see what would happen.

”I tell you this father” Lucifer started. “That I’m important to you, admit it or not. You have never been this close to rule Assiah, and it is all thanks to me.

You can go ahead and kill me, I don’t mind at all to end this suffering to always obey such monster as yourself, but I won’t guarantee that my comrades in Assiah will continue to follow you when they hear that you’ve killed their commander. But I am sure as hell that you need help from the humans to rule the other world.”

He suddenly stood up and got up on the table. With a smooth move he pulled Caliburn up from the dark wood and walked towards his father. The rage in his eyes was impossible not to notice.

“And don’t you dare have the courage to replace me with my younger brothers! You know as well as me that I’m the only one strong enough to opposite Samael, because I’m the only one that’s older than him! And you really don’t want to lose to your own son, now do you?

You can only punish me, but, father, if Samael was able to stand the heart song, then I am capable of it, too.”

Satan stayed silent a long time. He glared at the man before him. The sword in his hand shined in its pride, ready to slay any opponent it confronted. Lucifer had sure grown; by the way he managed to talk to the Lord of Gehenna.

“Or…” Lucifer lifted Caliburn and pointed it at Satan. The light in his eyes, a symbol of hope, revenge and pride, burned with hatred. Even his other sons around the table could see the sparks.

“You can let me kill you right where you sit” he finished. “You can let me end this hopeless debate and let me defeat Samael by myself. Because you need me as much as I don’t need you”

 


	2. How to be human

Tora sits in the garden. Her black hair is tied in the messy knot that is hidden under a sun hat. Her hands are dirty from planting tomatoes and cucumber. The carrots are already set and it will take a while before she must plat the potatoes. She is in a happy mood and she whistles along with the songs on the radio.

“Där ute faller regnet från en himmel mörk och grå, men det gör mig faktiskt ingenting, för snart knackar hon på...”

The bell rings and Tora’s mother opens the door. There is a shriek heard from inside the house and out from the back door comes the well grown hobgoblin running towards Tora. It jumps and opens its red clawed arms at her.

“Behemoth!” she cheers as the demon lands in her arms, licking her face with his enormous and wet tongue. She laughs and pets his round head. It lets out a satisfied purr and its little tail swishes happily. Tora looks up to the door after Behemoth is comfortably laid in her arms and sees him stand in the doorframe.

Amaimon steps out to the garden, his face in its normal natural state, and a lollipop that he twirls in his mouth. Still Tora notices the change quickly.

“I like the new look!” she says happily. Amaimon had a light green braid before and a crooked nose. Still, his old vessel wasn’t any significant because it was covered in bandages and it dripped of blood. Tora was lucky to see it before he decayed to the worst when she was younger.

“Me too” he says and sits down next to her. The two of them hasn’t seen each other in a few months because of struggles in changing to the new vessel. Mephisto needed to test him and make sure everything was in order. The king of Earth still doesn’t really understand how he seemed so happy at first, but slowly getting bitter as he receives more test results.

“Does it feel better?” Tora asks.

“Yeah, I can taste other things than blood now” She smiles and lays Behemoth on the green grass so she can give her friend a hug.

Their friendship is really a surprise, no one would’ve expected Amaimon to befriend a human, even so a child. Tora was only four years old the first time they met.

The reason isn’t that lovely as one would think. Mephisto had mocked the King of Earth about how he could never control his emotions. He had said he could never be kind to a human even if he tried. He would crush it out of rage.

Thus, Amaimon goes out to find a human and follow it through its entire life. He had seen Tora lay in the hospital as a new born and after that he had shadowed her family until she was old enough to talk to. He introduced himself when she was four, he had slept in their dead garden, insisting to fix it and make it beautiful. He did, without effort, and the next day he woke up in the hammock that was tied to two apple trees, and the smell of sweet blossom. Tora’s parents were very shocked by the sudden change, but they didn’t seem to care enough to call for an exorcist. After that the Earth King was welcomed whenever he liked to their house.

Amaimon is now used to the girl hugging him because she’s happy to see him. He is also now used to wrap his arms around her gently enough to not harm her. He is, however, not used to Tora swinging around and humming loudly.

“What are you doing?” he asks and looks down at the 14-year-old.

“I’m dancing!” she answers and keeps moving around. Amaimon has heard of that before, he has seen his older brothers attempting to do it in various situations. It is a human thing, that humans do when they are happy. “Dance with me”

The tall demon tries to set down his feet and follow Tora’s movements. It goes slow and it looks like he’s just stomping around. But his friend seems to think it looks funny and she laughs lightly. She lets go of him and stands right next to him.

“Follow me” Tora says and sets her right foot forward. Amaimon follows. She then steps on her place with her left foot and sets her right foot behind her. Amaimon follows again. They continue the pattern, but it’s obvious that Tora has more rhythm than him. “Now take my hands” He does. They now do the same dancing while facing each other, although Amaimon is mostly looking down at his feet.

Suddenly Tora does a pirouette, which makes Amaimon having to let go of one of her hands and she ends up with her back against his chest. She then spins back and holds his hand again.

“Great! Now let’s do that again but don’t let go” Tora spins again, and as Amaimon can’t let go, he spins as well. Their hands go over their heads and they end up in the same position they had first. Amaimon looks at his friend confusedly. She just giggles and keeps on dancing.

In the third song, Amaimon has started to get a rhythm and he stops looking at his feet.

“What are you calling this dance? Waltz? Tango?”

“No and no. It’s called Bugg”

“Bug?”

“No, with two G’s. It’s a Swedish dance”


	3. A very childish punishment

 

** Notice this note! If you not, you won’t understand the story!  **

****

I haven’t seen a demon that possesses a child body. Why? The demon kings are all having (what I know) young males. They’re grownups, but are still having the charming beauty. Why don’t they have child bodies?

Some of my thoughts are:

  * They say that a body can’t be possessed if the victim is too strong. Like when Shiro resisted Satan from taking over his body, but gave in when Rin said those cursed words. _“Don’t ever try to act like my father ever again!”_ A child is normally not in hated or feel hatred. They love nearly everything and don’t hate someone so much.



 

  * But a child is easy to manipulate. Shiemi got swindled as that flower-demon attached her, and her legs… Or when Konekaru gat intertwined with that bird-demon… However, that’s _not_ my point. They’re not possessed, you know, as Satan did on Shiro. They’re just _manipulated_.



 

  * Another thought came to my mind as I thought about it. The demons want grownups. Why them? It is for sure that they still want to look, as humans call it “beautiful”, so they take youngsters. But not children? I mean, they’re still as powerful as they were before, right? Maybe it will be the same as Lucifer. _A child’s body is too weak to bear the demon’s power._



 

  * Or that a child is still growing and it’s hard to control a growing body…?



 

  * However they might as well be possessed _themselves_ by the _children_. Kids have very loud thoughts and wills that they are just too hard to control. The demon: _“You are not here for the ice-cream! You are here to kill the owner of the shop-”_ The kid: _“ICE-CREAM!!!!”_ You know, like that… A child’s emotions could control the demon _instead_. The demon is angry, the child takes act like a child and not how the demon wants to act.



 

These were my thoughts of doing this fanfiction about Amaimon and Mephisto.

**Mephisto is annoyed and can’t stop thinking about Amaimon’s act to the Vatican. He wasn’t in Gehenna, where he probably could survive Rin’s flames without his older brother’s help. But that happened in Assia, where Amaimon had to have a _human body_ if he wanted to be there. A human body, that is very sensitive especially when a reckless demon possesses it! He can’t just mess around and think that he wouldn’t get hurt! How is he supposed to punish his little brother so he can act seriously and not like a… _child_?**

Cap. 1                                                                                                                                                                                    

_Mephisto saw how the blue flames surrounded his brother. Rin fell to the floor as he started to burn alive._

\- _“How could this happen…? I’m King of Earth… How could I lose? How could I ever lose?! Aniue!”_ echoed in his mind as he was doing paper work. It was late in January and the snow had started to fall. It was cold outside and the snow sparkled in the sunlight.

The little green hamster was shewing on a brownie on his desk. Mephisto sighed. If it wasn’t for him Amaimon would have died.

“ _If it keeps going like this I have no choice but to take him back to Gehenna. There’s no way he can survive with the will he has.”_ He thought and looked at Amaimon. _“It’s too dangerous for him to just do whatever he wants… Damn right of him to burn… But why do I feel…guilt..? I can’t just let him destroy his human body every time he is in trouble. How do I punish him without him getting hurt…?”_

\- “Brother?” he heard and looked down at the hamster. “You’ve been staring at the air with that weird face for a while now. What’s wrong?” Mephisto just blinked and answered straight forward.

\- “You.”

\- “Me? What have I done now?”

\- “You’ve got burned because you didn’t follow my orders…”

\- “Are you still hanging up on that?” Amaimon changed to his human from, sitting cross-legged on Mephisto’s desk. “I don’t see the reason you want to punish me, big brother. I got burned after all.”

\- “So does that mean you will stop being so reckless and take care of your human body?”

\- “No way!” Amaimon answered, quite angry. “A mere human can’t kill me! I’ll just get another body to possess.” Mephisto looked up at him but didn’t reply. Suddenly he stood up and took his little brother’s wrist to pull him off the desk.

\- “Then I have a reason to _teach you a lesson_.” (D/N: This could be very smutty if I wanted! <3)

Amaimon looked at his brother with surprise. He didn’t expect him to take it so seriously. He had always done that in Gehenna. What’s the difference in Assia? Weaker targets?

\- “What are you gonna do, big brother?” Mephisto turned around to give him one of his evil smiles.

\- “I’ll give you a body that you can’t control like you want…” It didn’t take long before he understood what he meant.

\- “Wait! Are you really going to-”

\- “Eins”

\- “But brother-!”

\- “Zwei”

\- “Wait, this isn’t fair!!”

\- “Drei” Mephisto snapped with his finger and purple smoke surrounded his little brother. With an instant he needed to bend down if he wanted to keep hold into Amaimon. When the smoke faded away, a green haired boy faced him.

The arm warmers and tights were gone. He had the vest, the red shirt and his brown shorts. However his coat was in the same size as before and was too big for the little demon. The spike on his head had gone small too. And he did _not_ look pleasant.

\- “ _Aniue_ , you idiot!” The boy screamed and punched Mephisto in the stomach. It didn’t hurt a bit.

\- “As I thought…” He said and stood up. “Even without a spell on you, you can’t control the child.” Amaimon looked up with a childish look in his face, as if his brother took away his candy.

“I can’t say that this look doesn’t fit you.” Before he turned to his desk again he got something on his mind. “And you’re right, this isn’t fair. This means I have to babysit you.” He grinned. “Like when we were little…”  

Amaimon looked like he wanted to cry, but just gave out a frustrated grunt and went to his room.

“ _I can’t say that this will be easy either…”_ Mephisto thought as he continued his paper work. _“Amaimon as a grownup is childish enough. How will he be as a kid?”_

He made a groan in irritation as he remembered the meeting he would have that week with the Vatican. _“I should have thought about that before… Guess the planning for the meeting got more interesting. And I thought this would be a boring week…”_ He smiled to himself as he sat down behind his desk.

Cap. 2                                                                                    

It was pitch black outside when Mephisto was done with the day’s work. Amaimon hadn’t come out from his room for 5 hours and it was time for dinner.

“ _He will come out when he smell the food…”_ he thought as he called his butler.

He made himself comfortable in the cough and turned on the TV. After a half hour the dinner came out. It smelled lovely in the whole office; Amaimon must have smelled it from his room. He couldn’t say no to fresh, bloody meat.

But as the time went and no little brother came, Mephisto started to get worried. But now he was a kid, and who was more stubborn than a grown up Amaimon if not a young Amaimon?

It only took ten minutes after he thought about it, and then a door silently opens from behind. Bare feet walked past the couch and stopped next to Mephisto’s lower leg. He didn’t need to look down to see who it was.

\- “Do you have anything left?” came out from the little demon. He looked up with big, ice blue, puppy eyes at his older brother. Mephisto smirked and picked him up to sit next to him in the couch.

\- “I knew you wouldn’t resist food” he said and gave him a plate with a big steak. Amaimon smiled widely and ate it whole. “I will be working tomorrow, so you have to be alone” he continued.

\- “But why can’t I be a hamster as usual?”

\- “Because this is your punishment” Amaimon looked frustrated. Sure, he is used to be alone since that snake woman killed his behemoth. But now he was a kid, he can’t control his powers.

\- “But it will be so boring!” he whined. “I wouldn’t have anyone to play with!”

\- “You sure have many kids to play with” Mephisto grinned. “There are many children in this town that would be more than happy to play with you!”

\- “Not play like _that_!” Amaimon groaned. “I want to play with someone powerful! Not a damn kid!”

\- “I have to say that you don’t have a choice but to do that. It’s better than sit in the office the whole day and do nothing.” The grin was still plastered on his face. He couldn’t help but to grin at such childish face like that. 

\- “This is not fair…” The little boy muttered and refused to look at his brother.

\- “It’s as fair it can be!” Mephisto gave out a short laughter and stood up. “Time to go to sleep.” Amaimon stood up too and followed him to the bathroom.

\- “Aren’t it too early? I mean, you only need an hour…?”

\- “Think for a moment…” Mephisto looked down at him. “Do you _remember_ how to brush your teeth?” He wouldn’t let Amaimon let his teeth root, so he forced him to brush them every night. His little brother was just about to answer yes, but hesitated.

He tried but didn’t even get an idea what _brushing_ teeth were. The only thing that came up in his mind was a hair brush rubbing his teeth.

\- “No… Hmm… strange…”

Mephisto picked him up to place him on the toilet. He squished out toothpaste on a toothbrush to give Amaimon. He looked up at him with a confused look. “ _Nothing_ … I remember _nothing_ …”

\- “Of course” Mephisto said and brushed his little brother’s teeth. When the younger demon got the taste on his tongue, he made an annoyed noise.

\- “It tastes _terrible_! Not sweet at all!”

\- “It’s _minty_ ” the older brother said. “Better than tasteless”

\- “Why do I have to do this?” Amaimon whined.

\- “You’ll have rotten teeth if you don’t brush them. And that hurts even if you are a demon” After five frustrating minutes of moving and whining, Mephisto let go of his little brother. Amaimon ran to the sink and washed his mouth several times with water. The minty taste never disappeared.

His older brother went to the sink and brushed his own teeth. When he saw the pearly white fangs he couldn’t find any reason why the older demon wanted to rub that disgusting substance all over them. They were already white and shiny. “You can go to sleep now, Amaimon” he said after he spat the toothpaste out.

The little boy wasn’t even tired at the moment he got the toothbrush in his mouth, but now he couldn’t hold his eyes open. For the first time he yawned by tiredness, by being awake for too long. With sleepy legs he went to his room and collapsed on the bed. He didn’t even take of his shoes as he was nearly drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly he felt how two hands held his foot wrist and took off his shoe, same on the other one. He looked up and saw Mephisto facing him annoyed.

\- “I won’t allow you to sleep with you shoes on.” he said and lifted up the blanket. He snapped with the finger and Amaimon had suddenly a pajamas and a matching top hat. “Neither in your daily clothes.” And he left the room.

Cap. 3                                                                                    

Amaimon walked past the corridors when everyone had lessons. He had taken on a big jacket, warm pants and a knitted hat. It was cold outside after all, and with this body he would definitely freeze. The sound of his footsteps was the only thing he heard. He couldn’t be more bored. Mephisto had business to do and being a kid in an Academy for teens was annoying. They always asked if he had gotten lost or where his parents were. _“I don’t know who my mom is, but my dad is Satan…”_ That’s what Amaimon wanted to say. But they wouldn’t believe him.

As he was walking to forget his boredom, the bell rang. All the students walked out of the classrooms. _“Crap, they’ll see me!”_

The little demon ran past the corridors to avoid the older students. He thought he had luck, but it turned he just had the opposite. He didn’t saw where he ran and faced large boobs; no other’s than Shiemi Moriyama’s, one of the Cram School students.

Shiemi was just doing her thing as that kid suddenly bumped into her. She asked herself what happened and looked down to see a boy. When she saw that adorable kid she couldn’t help but to squirm. “ _He’s so cute!_ ”

\- “Hi there!” she said. “Are you lost, little boy?” And then he looked up.

Amaimon knew who that was, kind of. He had a memory of when he let a female Chuchi lay eggs inside of her. It was to get Rin Okumura angry and draw his sword. It worked, most when he asked her to _marry_ him.

He shook his head when he heard her question. He was about to run again but met her eyes. They were beautifully green, like fresh grass.

He just noticed them back when he took her, and thought they were nice, and then he gave out an excuse for Rin to fight him. Yeah, he said he would give her eyeballs for his cousin’s collection.

\- “I like your eyes” Amaimon blustered out as he thought about the memory. He saw how Shiemi’s face grew slowly red and she smiled.

\- “Th-thanks!” she said and brushed her bangs from her face. “Hey, I have lunch now with my friends. Would you like to join me?”

The little boy just blinked and looked at her with a blank face. However he managed to suppress a small smile.

\- “Okay, it maybe would kill my boredom...” Shiemi smiled back and took his hand. She talked about her extra classes to be an exorcist and what she had learned while the little demon listened silently. When she came to the point when the other students were involved, he got up a question.

\- “Who are your friends?” Amaimon asked as they went to the place she would meet her friends.

\- “Oh, it’s just some from the Cram School!”

\- “What’s their name?” She looked down at him confused but quickly smiled to him. Of course she didn’t know she was walking hand in hand with the Earth King.

\- “Well there are Konekaru, Bon, Renzou and Rin!” she said with that big smile of hers. Amaimon blinked and watched her with big eyes as he heard Okumura’s name. “ _That brat_ ” he thought. “ _I swear I will defeat him! I won’t lose next time!_ ”

They came to the school park with the fountain. Shiemi waved to the fountain gladly as she saw her friends. And everyone was waving back. Rin too, until he saw her company and his smile changed to curiosity.

\- “Who’s the kid?” he asked. He thought he might have seen the boy before. He couldn’t find where, though.

\- “Oh yeah, this is…” Shiemi started but remembered she didn’t know what the boy’s name was. “I’m sorry! I forgot to ask who you are!” she said and turned to Amaimon.

He stood there and thought what he would say. They should definitely know who he was if he told them. He didn’t want any trouble with his brother. What should he say instead?

\- “I’m… King….” He answered after a while. 

\- “King?” Bon asked. “It’s a nickname, right?”

\- “Yeah… that’s what they call me…”

After that they didn’t really complain about him. They talked a lot and played games. The lunch break was to the end and Amaimon had to return to his older brother’s office.

\- “We can follow you home if you want” Shiemi said.

\- “No I’m fine” he replied. “I’ll only use this” He picked up the key he got from Mephisto. He had it as a necklace under the shirt. Everyone seemed to have known about what it could do.

They even knew that only Cram School Students and exorcists have such key.

\- “Where did you get that?” Bon asked and held the key in his hand. Amaimon has no idea that it was like that.

\- “Big brother gave it to me” All of them looked at him. Big brother gave it to him? Who was his big brother? It had to be someone in the Cram School or an exorcist.

\- “Um” Rin started. “Who’s your b-“ He got interrupted by a dog. It barked loudly at them and ran away.

If Amaimon had his regular host body he would know who that dog was. He would ask what he was doing and follow it annoyed. But now he couldn’t resist the childish feelings. All human emotions were pacing in his mind and overwhelming happiness flooded up in him. He got up a big smile and followed the white animal.

\- “Doggie!” he shouted and ran after the dog.

\- “Hey wait!” Shiemi yelled but he didn’t answer.

\- “We should follow him” Rin said. “He can’t go all by himself” Bon, Renzou and Konekaru followed the boy.

Cap. 4                                                                                    

_\- “What am I doing?”_ was all that came to Amaimon’s mind. _“I’m not a kid, I shouldn’t do this…”_ But he was still chasing after that goddamn dog with eagerness. Ran for his life to be at the place where the dog stopped. _“Is this what big brother meant by ‘no control over you’?”_

When the dog stopped they were far away from any humans on an old bridge. The stone was damaged and grass was growing from the holes.

The dog climbed up on one of the lamps and sat down. In a puff of smoke the white dog became Mephisto. Amaimon knew it was him, but couldn’t help but to look surprised.

He was used to see his bigger brother with a calm composure that was hard to look through, but this time he could see how disappointed and angry he was.

\- “When I said you could go outside and play with kids, I did _not_ the ones that are older than you.”

\- “They’re not older than me!” Amaimon looked up at him. “Stop call me a kid, because I’m not!”

\- “This human child reflects how you are as a person. _Childish._ You don’t take responsibility for what happens!” Mephisto glared down at him. “You don’t know how much trouble you would be in if I didn’t show up…”

\- “I know certainly well what would happen!” Amaimon defended. “Okumura would beat me and I would have back my powers to defend myself-!”

\- “…In the Academy for _exorcists_ where every worker here would determine you?” Mephisto interrupted. “I’m sure Amaimon, if you would show them who you are, they would take you out from that body and sent you back _automatically_ to Gehenna! And if that happens I can’t take you back here.”

The little boy stayed silent, turned his head to the white ground. _Shame_ , he had never felt that before. It was not like the fear he felt when Satan and his older brothers would look down at him like a punch bag. This was different.

Mephisto was the only one that saw the potential in him. He didn’t look at him like something you could eat or hit. Instead he helped Amaimon and gave him a name, something that Satan didn’t gave his eight sons. They would call themselves something on their own.

Amaimon was after all the last son until those last years when Mephisto was still home. Now he’s the seventh, the second youngest. The fact that he would have to return to Gehenna where all the other sons were was a little terrifying. He had become so attached to Assia now.

\- “I’m sorry brother, I didn’t know…” the little demon muttered, not facing his older sibling.

A pain shot in his chest and his eyes started to water. He was not used to cry and he hated that the child’s body forced him to do it.

Mephisto stayed silent, until he saw tears dripping to the snow. He knew Amaimon never cried in front of someone else, especially his brothers. But when the little demon looked up to face him and the watery eyes were red in tears, he decided to have mercy.

\- “Now then” he said and jumped of the lamp. “Don’t you think it’s time to go home?”

Amaimon looked up at his face and brushed away his tears with his arm. He nodded and followed his brother back to the office.

As they walked it started to snow. Mephisto pulled up his umbrella, bothering to get snow on his coat. He looked back to see how the little demon shuddered as he walked. He sighed and picked up his little brother. He wrapped the white coat around him and began to walk.

\- “I’m sorry…” he heard the little demon say in his shoulder.

\- “I know that” Mephisto replied. “If I was you I would stay away from Rin, or at least not talk to him. If he recognizes you, he would without doubt attack.”

\- “That means I could play with him!” Amaimon looked up at his brother with a bright face.

\- “You do no such thing in my schoolyard, young man!” Mephisto said and glared at the green haired demon who was smiling innocently. Then he yawned and placed his head back on his older brother’s shoulder. It only took minutes before he drifted off to sleep.

\- _“How old is this child body?”_ the purple haired demon asked himself. _“Sleeping in the middle of the day…”_

Bon, Konekaru and Renzou were hiding on the other street. They saw how Mephisto was lecturing the green haired boy. They then heard how the boy said “brother” to him and they walked away. When the snow was falling, the older demon picked up the boy to cover him from the snow.

They looked at them with open mouths. Konekaru couldn’t find fords for the moment and Renzou was paralyzed. But he got himself to speak.

\- “That boy…” he said. “He can’t be…”

\- “There’s no doubt” Bon said. “He must be Amaimon. You guys remember; the night when Rin drew Kurikara.”

\- “Yeah, I remember” Renzou said. “That broccoli man kicked me into a tree.”

\- “But why is he here?” Konekaru said with a shaky voice. “And why is he a kid?”

\- “Who knows…” Bon looked at the other for a moment. “We should ask Mephisto tomorrow.”

\- “I’m afraid you don’t have to do that” a very familiar voice behind them said. They turned around to see Mephisto with the boy sleeping in his arms. Once again they didn’t know what to say.

\- “Ho-how did you-?”

\- “I know when someone is chasing me” The demon smirked. “You don’t have to worry about this little one. He is useless unless he gets attacked and has to use self-defense.”

\- “But…” Konekaru looked at Amaimon. “Why is he a child?”

\- “I can’t let the mighty Earth King stroll around like nothing in my schoolyard, now can I?” Then he began to walk. “Oh, and by the way, this is our little secret.” Mephisto smiled at them, but not too kindly, more of “you _won’t_ say this to anyone, or you _will_ regret it”.

The three boys went back to their lessons. Yukio asked why they took so long; Shiemi asked if the boy was okay and Rin asked why the boy followed Mephisto.

They said the boy’s big brother must have known Mephisto or something, because they knew each other. But they didn’t tell them he was Amaimon.

Cap. 5                                                                                    

Amaimon woke up in the middle of the night in his bed. He thought about what happened and muttered to himself.

He knew that he wouldn’t even show up to a human if he had his regular body, but now he couldn’t even think right.

But then he remembered when he actually _was_ a kid. In his young days, Mephisto hadn’t moved to Assiah and he was still the youngest of the kings.

All of them were looking down at him. He was the weakest, and they took opportunity to punch him. The only ones who didn’t hurt him as bad were Lucifer, Satan and Mephisto.

Lucifer was the oldest, and still is, so why would he even bother care about the youngest? Satan hadn’t the time to play around with his sons anyways. But Mephisto, he just wasn’t like anyone else.

He found that reasoning about the problem went before using brutality. He helped him to become stronger, but that was after he moved to Assiah.

When he lived in Gehenna he was normally wondering around the landscape to avoid being with his younger brothers. Then, he would be in his own mansion alone.

Amaimon however, he tried to avoid his brothers, but they always found him. They beat him, hit him and broke his tail several times per day. And he was too weak to do something. He cried a lot, hiding under the bed he was sleeping in, and hoped it was going to stop. But it didn’t.

\- “Man, I was like a human back then” Amaimon said to himself. “Scared of everything, not knowing what to do… And it only disappeared because I ran to big brother.”

_200 years ago._

_Mephisto had finally got some respect from the humans. He was no longer a bloodthirsty demon. It wasn’t because of his loyalty, but because he exorcised his own kind. Not that he ever liked demons, maybe his brothers. If he was good enough he could move from Germany to Japan. There was the True Cross Order. If he got respect from them, he didn’t need to worry for the future in Assiah._

_Germany was at this time one of the most haunted countries on earth. It was also the time to write books and poems about demonology. He recognized his only older brother in the poems. Lucifer: The fallen angel, a quite fitting name._

_The world wasn’t old enough to notice Mephisto. After all, he was still in his teenage. Lucifer was much older than him in human years, even thought they were the first and the second Demon kings._

_Satan gave the responsibility to name his sons to the older brothers. He only named his first born son, and then he got to name the second. Lucifer actually named him Samael, but he didn’t want to be called something his brother decided, and named himself Mephisto Pheles. Mephisto found the name “Iblis” fitting to the fire-ball Satan got as a third son. And then Iblis named the fourth son Beelzebub, and he named the fifth son Egyn and he named the sixth son._

_This mission changed his way to look at the youngest of his brothers. The son that didn’t got a name from his older brother._

_\- “Run form the building!” men screamed on the streets. “A demon is in that building!” Mephisto sighed and continued his walk to the house where the demon said was._

_It was a store with two floors, a candy store. The door was green with a small sign that said “Closed”._

_When he opened the door he was expecting a beast running to him. A big demon, with claws, horns and tail, and that made the whole village crazy. His boss said it was one high classed demon, so it had to be scary._

_Everything was silent, but he saw signs of something that had been there. Candy was all over the floor and shelves had broken. But there was no demon on the first floor._

_He found the stairs to the second floor. He walked slowly, listening with his sharp ears for noises._

_However when he made it to the second floor, he froze. Not only because he saw the demon, a hobgoblin that howled when he saw the teenager, but the small boy that held him tightly to his chest. He was a demon, too; the green tail said everything._

_Mephisto remembered what Lucifer said to him when he was young:_

_\- “Satan created the demons and us, the ones that are going to rule them. We are the perfect ones; we have our own way to think and our own way to look. We don’t have the instinct to kill and we are not grotesque looking. However we still have a tail, a curse that is the most sensitive part on a demon.”_

_A demon king looks more suitable, acts more proper and thinks clearer, that was what he meant._

_The small boy had green hair with a small spike on the head. He wore a white shirt, brown shorts and was bare foot. He had pointy ears as himself, and he didn’t have horns, out pointed teeth or uneven skin._

_But his skin was pale and his nails on fingers and toes were neatly cut. The fury tail was clean from blood and dirt; it actually looked like it was treated with water and shampoo. The boy had small eyebrows that were neatly placed above his blue eyes. The boy wasn’t grotesque, in fact he looked as much as a human like himself._

_He was perfect._

_\- “Who are you?” a small voice interrupted his thought. Mephisto looked at the boy and saw his horrified face. The boy hugged the hobgoblin tighter when he kneeled in front of him._

_\- “I’m Mephisto” he answered. “Who’s this little one?” he pointed at the demon._

_\- “It’s Behemoth” the boy mumbled. “He’s my kin” Mephisto paused, but then he smiled to the boy._

_\- “What’s your name?” To his surprise the boy began to cry._

_\- “I-I don’t know” he sniffed. The demon teen sighed and gently patted on the boy’s head, which surprised him._

_\- “You must be the Earth King” Mephisto said and smiled warmly. “Father has told me about the new demon king! I’m glad to finally meet you, little brother!” The high classed demon must have been the boy because a hobgoblin is a very low ranked creature._

_\- “Little brother…? You must be Samael!” the boy gasped. “Please don’t take Behemoth! He hasn’t done anything!” The hobgoblin howled again._


	4. Toy AU

Ty, Cece and Rocky

Ty was a well-known doctor in his town and he had a good rumor. However his biggest dream was to become a parade leader. Soon he met the great street dealer Deuce, who was willing to fulfill his dream. They made a carnival on the autumn and many people enjoyed their time. However an evil witch in town didn’t like the new noisy town that they’ve made it become, so she poisoned Deuce. Ty got the sad news from a hunchbacked man and his noble half-brother.

The town wasn’t as it were and nearly all the music disappeared for months. But when the winter had passed and the spring was knocking on the door, everyone had forgotten about the murder.

But Ty didn’t. And soon enough he became insane. As the summer started to come he invented a plan to get back his friendly companion.

And so, a stormy night in late summer, Ty dag up Deuce’s grave and took his coffin to his house. He plugged the corpse into a machine that would lead electricity from the storm. He started it and when the next lightning had banged, Deuce had become a living zombie.

They tried to make him look more alive with skin changes and trained him to move normally. Soon enough he was good as new.

The town noticed how Ty had changed to something negative (as insane) and called someone who could take care of him. And that was Gary’s Madhouse. Gary Wild was actually as mad as his patients, but no one knew it. He knew that he was insane and he could act like a normal man. He didn’t fool everyone though, and he had a rumor that a spirit had possessed his body. Some said it was a dead child, some said it was a demon, some said it was a demon child, but the major thought he was an old time capsule.

When Ty and Deuce came to him, he noticed that Deuce was a zombie directly, and he appreciated Ty’s try to make him alive. They got to stay at Gary’s Madhouse a students to learn more about madness and how to hide it. One of the patients, Ken, was appointed to see a girl since he was a child and his parents had left him there. He now knew that no one could see her, but when Gary, Ty and Deuce visited, Deuce pointed across the room and said “You mean that girl?” and his explaining how she looked like was exactly what Ken had said earlier. A pink haired teenage girl named Sheila. 

When they saw that they thought that Ken and Deuce might see other ghosts and went to Egypt to study hieroglyphics, reincarnation, and look after spirits. Ty found old mummies and studied their bodies. One of them was something he wanted back to his lab, so he bought it. It was a woman, a sister to a great pharaoh.

As he looked at her and the paintings on the walls, he felt like he had met her before, somewhere, sometime in his life.

Deuce knew a guy that knew a lot about reincarnation and how souls would move to another body when the other was dead. And he also told Deuce and Ty how to know who you were in the other life. Ty tested it, and it turned out that he was the mummy’s brother!

He remembered a lot of the pharaoh’s childhood and his love for his sister, and how she died. Ty asked the guy who had her soul now, and he said it was the old witch. However when a soul comes back to the body they had before, they keep the memories from the other.

Ty went to the witch and told her that, but she didn’t want to become her old self. Instead she made two glasses of wine, on with poison and one with delicious grapes. When she didn’t look, Ty replaced them and she drank the one with poison.

He took the witch’s body and the mummy’s brain and brought his sister back to life. He named her Raquel, since she couldn’t know which name she had before.

Rocky (which was the name Deuce started to call her, since her real name was too hard to say for him) got very soon an interest in puppets and other toys. She noticed a doll in a clock and asked the shop keeper how much it cost. The man, whose name was Mr. Hunter, said she wasn’t for scale. No one would’ve wanted a doll in a broken clock with the wrong pattern on her dress. The woman who bought the clock had grown up and leaved it back. But Rocky took it for free, since it was no use of it.

Rocky knew every spell from her life like a witch and woke the doll up. She named her Cecilia (and since Deuce found it hard to say that name too, she was called Cece). They became very good friends.

Later on the both of them went back to the toy shop. Rocky was scared that Mr. Hunter might recognize Cece, but she made sure that he wouldn’t. And he didn’t, however she couldn’t stop feel hatred towards the man, since he didn’t treat her like the other toys like clean her or put the clock properly on the shelf.

They found a porcelain doll and decided to buy it. Cece, who could speak with toys, heard small cries from the doll. It said that she would be in heartbroken pain if she got separated from her brother. The brother was a puppet with a small box in his hand and was hanging with other dolls in the shop. Cece asked Rocky to buy that doll to, since it was the brother of the porcelain doll.

Mr. Hunter made fun of her for talking with dolls in such old age, but gave her the puppet. He also noted that the puppet, like magic, used to have a line of children wanting it, but the magic disappeared when the porcelain doll was bought. Later she came back and the customer said she was so easy to break. Then he didn’t want anyone to buy the doll and the puppet since they always came back later on. But now when Cece and Rocky bought the doll and the puppet together he would sell them.

And so when they were home the dolls came to life. Their names were Gunther and Tinka and they came from the same maker. Tinka found Gunther when she got eyes and he made her company during their making.

And so, Gary Wild’s Madhouse had new patients, Ty and his sister Raquel with the dolls Tinka and Cece, the puppet Gunther and the zombie Deuce.

Logan, Gunther and Tinka

Logan Hunter was the son of the owner of a popular toy store in town. Once he got five years his father gave him a porcelain doll and a puppet in present. He never actually played with the doll since it was so fragile, but the puppet became his best friend.

He always had it on his drawer, but one day it was gone. He searched for an hour before a boy came to his house. The boy had the same clothes as the puppet and he knew Logan’s name even though they hadn’t met before. Then Logan understood that the boy was the puppet itself. His name was Gunther. His sister was the porcelain doll Tinka. 

Once again Gunther was Logan’s best friend. They always played and made a toy wagon and pushed it with a teddy bear in it. Later they built a soapbox car and drove around in it. Tinka was still a doll, but Logan always cleaned her porcelain and dusted of her every night.

However when Logan was ten, Gunther became a puppet again, and he never turned into a boy again. Logan lost his interest in both the puppet and the doll and said to his father that they could sell it in the store. The puppet was sold within days, but the doll was still in the store.

Logan turned 13 and one night he could hear cries from a girl in his room. He didn’t get an answer when he asked who it was, the he asked what was wrong and the girl answered that she couldn’t find her brother. The next day he cleaned the toys as every morning and noticed that Tinka’s checks were slightly wet. The doll was crying.

The cries continued in his room even though he knew who it was. This time he said “What’s wrong, Tinka?” and when he sat up to listen, a girl stood next to his bed. She had tears in her eyes and she sobbed when she answered. “Gunther is not here”

And so, every night from after midnight until two a.m. Tinka sat next to Logan and told him stories about her journeys with her brother.

She told him about how they first met. That she just had gotten eyes as the puppet was placed on the making table next to her. He asked where they _were_ , who _she_ was, what _he_ was. And she watched as he got the strains in his hands, legs and other parts of his body. Every time the needle was pulled through a body part he twitched, and the maker had not unseen it. He said the puppet was cursed.

But yet Gunther was made and he was sent from store to store, until he and Tinka met once again. As soon as one of them got bought, something unlucky happen to the customers so they handed it back to the store. And then the store decided to sell it to another store, and so on, until they came to Logan. The reason why Tinka didn’t become a girl was because Logan didn’t play with her like a friend, but treated her like an object.

When Logan turned 15, Gunther came back to the toy store. The customer said it was cursed since it always happened something unlucky after he bought the puppet.  Logan’s father was surprised, but he put it back with the other puppets and pretended like nothing happened. And after that, Tinka didn’t visit him during the nights.

A few months later, a woman handed a doll with a clock to the toy store. Her name was Georgia. She had grown up with the clock, but when it broke she started to play with the doll. Now when she was an adult she didn’t have any use to it.

Logan’s father and Georgia became in love for a while. But an accident with another lover drove them apart. Now the doll with the clock was on the shelf, waiting to get bought.

Logan turned 18 and his father became older. He ran the store alone now and cleaned everything. He put all the toys on order and organized everything. He noticed that the doll actually was one of its own kinds. He had another doll that looked exactly the same, same red hair, shoes, lips and eyes, but their patterns on the dresses and the clocks were different. He didn’t like the doll since it was a failure and the makers should’ve noticed it and thrown her away.

Three parents had tried to buy Gunther, and two had tried to buy Tinka separately, but all of them handed them back after a few incidents. They all said the toys were cursed.

But Logan said to the children that they were magical, if they bought both of them at the same time. Their parents said that he was fooling them to buy the toys to a higher price, and when they bought them separately accidents happened. Logan defended himself and said that the toys cursed those who dared to separate the siblings.

On late autumn a woman came in to his toy store and asked to buy the doll with the clock. He was surprised that she still wanted the doll after he said it had been a mistake during its making and she didn’t care. The woman was named Raquel. He didn’t know how old she was, she looked like someone in his age, but the wrinkles around her body told him otherwise.

A week later, Raquel came back, but this time with her friend Cecilia. Her hair was curly and red and Logan took the chance to say that her clothes looked like a toy dress. Of course she got offended and told him that her dress was one of its kinds, but he replied that it must’ve been a mistake during its making. Cecilia stayed silent and went to look around in the store. Logan didn’t have to be nice to her, since he knew it was the doll with the clock.

A few minutes later Raquel placed Tinka in the checking desk. She was about to take up her wallet when Logan heard cries from the doll. She begged that she didn’t wanted to be apart from her brother once again.

Cecilia seemed to hear it too and went straight to the puppets. She took Gunther and asked Raquel to buy it too. The taller woman didn’t hear the cries, but she paid for both of the toys. Logan made fun of Cecilia for talking to toys, but she directly replied that he was talking to her and technically did the same thing.

As he packed the toys in the bag he noticed the smile on Tinka’s face as she handed it to Raquel.

Logan hadn’t heard anything from the toys since then. Yet he saw Raquel with the famous Dr. Blue at a restaurant. He knew that man from his childhood. They used to build soapbox cars with a boy they babysat as teens. People said Dr. Blue had gone mad and claimed the woman was his sister. They all were at Gary’s Madhouse.

And then the new-year festival had begun. Deuce had planned it for a long time. Many said he had faked his own death last year, but after Logan had spoken with Dr. Blue, he knew that the doctor had rescued him _from_ death last summer. The woman was his sister indeed, but with the body of the witch in town. Logan understood as he noticed her split personality.

Yet he couldn’t find Gunther and Tinka during the festival. Actually he couldn’t find them during the winter at all. He asked Raquel where the toys were, she answered that they were home, of course. They were only toys, they weren’t alive.

Logan began to questioning his life during the winter. Was everything just a hallucination? Was his childhood friend not real?

As the spring started to come and the snow started to melt, a man in uniform came in to Logan’s toy store. He asked how much this wagon he had bought here could cost. Logan picked it up as a woman came in to the store and watched over the toys. He looked at the man slightly and seemed to be familiar to the face.

“Have we met before?” he asked nonchalant.

“Are you talking to me?” the woman said. Logan looked up and the man was gone, but the puppet he used to play with when he was a child, laid on the checking desk. He quickly looked up to the woman and said “Never mind” before she continued her watching.

“So how much can I have for it?”

Logan turned his gaze and the man was once again before him, now with a happy grin on his face.

“Long time no see, my friend”

“Yes” Logan said with a smile. “Long time no see”


	5. Alice in wonderland AU

Once upon a time there was a powerful queen who conquered over the Wonderland. Her name was Georgia and she possessed a power that could control other’s hearts by her will. She once fell in love with a man from her kingdom and bent his heart to her command. Too bad, the spell disappeared after she gave birth to a daughter.

She then tried her luck again and remarried herself with the famous Jeremy von Hunter, the man who fought fire. Their love wasn’t controlled by a spell like the last one, since Jeremy was too powerful to be controlled like that. Their love was in flames for a few loveable years and the kingdom had never bloomed like before. But the same bad luck took over their marriage after she gave birth, this time to a son.

The two children were named Cecilia and Logan and both of them possessed a great power their parents had. Logan unfortunately was born with a curse from his father who was to never kill as much of a fly even if he tried to. He was born with the power to control fire and therefore fighting it easily, just like his father. Cecilia in the other hand had the power over hearts. She could break them as much as she could heal them.

Georgia split her kingdom in two and let her children have the control over them. But, their greed over more power and the pride to empower the other sibling made it into a never ending war between the two lands. The Queen of Hearts had her kingdom in the shadow, but the shadow also had much warmth and love. The King of Diamonds was a kingdom of the precious and priceless light, yet it was cold and strict.

The war was silent and the both royals did not seek fights before one another. There were no battles, but you could not say there was any peace between the two siblings. The gorgeous Wonderland had ruined into two different sides, one for perfection and one for ambition. No one questioned the existence of the war. No one was allowed to set a spark to the flame…

…Until there came one day that wasn’t like any other.

***

Alice saw the pink door under the tree and watched it carefully. She had seen a young buy with white rabbit ears jump this way. He disappeared behind this tree and probably through this door. But why a pink wood door would be under a tree, she thought.

The blonde girl kneeled in front of the tree and knocked on the pink door, but got no response back. She took the doorknob in her hand but before she could do anything else, the door opened and she fell through the hole.

Alice fell through the dark hole. Her scream echoed through the tunnel like hole. The hole was filled with thing, all from beds, to clocks, to silverware and to shoes. As the girl looked around she forgot to scream and just waited until she had landed. It was weird, she thought. She wasn’t scared, but then again nothing has been normal with this. It was almost like she had seen everything before…

She suddenly hit a soft bed and looked up to see where she landed. It was a small room with a door right next to it. When Alice was about to open this door she heard a voice.

“I need a key to be opened” it was the door. Alice gasped and asked how the door could talk, but again she did not get any response. She felt the same feeling about being there before, but ignored it.

Alice strutted back to the bed. She might have an idea where the key would be. She was right; it was under one of the legs of the bed. It was a golden key and the end of it was a fork for some reason.

Alice managed to open the talking door and was welcomed with a large jungle. The trees were dark and scary but there was a road ahead so she followed it. The further in she went the more the road became a lane, up until it split in two. In the end of the road and the beginning of the two lanes there were two signs. One said “Mushrooms”, the other said “Tea”. The blonde girl sighed; she had no idea which way the rabbit went.

“Why did sister stop?” someone said. Alice looked up and saw a cat in the tree that split the path in two. However the cat was purple striped and horns.

“Could you perhaps know which way I should go?” Alice asked the cat. He chuckled and the stripes lingered from his pink body. He jumped to a branch that was closer to the girl. The stipes had formed into a man-looking figure. The horns were on his head.  

“Where do sister want to go?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I’m-”

“Then it doesn’t matter” Alice looked into the cat’s blue eyes. They almost shined in the dark.

“I’m looking for a rabbit” she said. “Do you know which way it went?” The cat shrugged.

“That little boy is never at the same place for more than 5 minutes. He’s probably at the other place you’ll be looking for”

“So I won’t see it again?” The girl looked sad, so the cat gave her a smile.

“I never said that” he answered her. “It’s a special event he’s going to. It’s that way” The striped man pointed at the “Tea” sign. “But that event isn’t until night. Sister should go for the other sign instead”

Alice looked over her shoulder and the way the “Tea” path went. She then looked back at the cat man.

“Why do you call me sister?” she asked. The cat man sat on the branch as the pink cat leaned closer, its body swaying happily.

“I’ve never had a sister” he said. “So now, you’re my sister” Alice tilted her head at first but then she pouted her lips and crossed her arms.

“You should ask before you decide something like that” The cat man chuckled again and grinned.

“Well then, will you be my sister?” he asked as the purple stipes twirled around the pink cat again. The horns turned up on his head behind the ears and he still grinned. He then jumped down from the tree and buffed himself against the girl’s leg. Alice smiled and picked the cat up.

“I would love to” she muttered and patted the cat on the head. It started to purr and smiled happily.

Suddenly out from the woods two men in blue suits marched forward. They came up so suddenly they scared the cat from her embrace and he fled up to the tree again. When Alice looked up to the tree ha had disappeared.

“There she is!” one of the men said. In close up the blonde girl could see any difference between the men. They were twins. “Come with us!”

Before Alice could protest the other man took her arm and they led her to the “Mushroom” path. They walked for not a long time until the trees became big mushrooms. After a while they stopped in front of a big but rather short brown mushroom. On top of it sat a blue man with multiply arms. He had a joint in his hand and smoke was surrounding him.

“So this is Alice?”


	6. Open The door

Adrien remembered how he used to run down the stairs when he heard the car stop at his house. He was always so happy when the white long car was there again. It always came back after dinner, one or two hours before he would go to bed. His mother said that he could stay up longer so he could greet his father.

He would run down the stairs and out to the parking. His father would then get out of the car and kneel on the street. Adrien would run into his embrace and hug him.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Mr. Agreste whispers to his son. He has a warm smile on his face when he lifts him up and they go in together.

\---

Adrien smiled when he thought about it, but it didn’t stop his tears. Nathalie didn’t stop knock on the door. Her voice was filled with worry and concern.

“Adrien, please talk to me!” she said behind the door. “What happened? Your father has locked himself in his office and won’t let me in. What happened between you two?”

Adrien gave out a small laugh, but it wasn’t happy, in fact he didn’t see anything funny about it at all.

 _“He won’t even apologize for what he did”_ he thought to himself as he continued to pack the big bag he had in his closet with clothes. His cheek still hurt. _“Wants the best of me? Bullshit!”_ he never cussed, but he couldn’t find any better description of it. It was pitiful how bad his father was at parenting.

He went to his closet to pack the last thing, and he saw the scarf lay on the shelf with hats and helmets. The blue scarf he got on his birthday from his father. He shook his head and took a deep, shaky breath. No, it would stay here until he would come back.

As he opened the door Nathalie was still outside, ready to walk away but stopped herself when Adrien went downstairs.

“Wait! Where are you going, Adrien?!”

“I’m going to stay at Nino’s while” he answered and went outside before Nathalie could protest. He ordered Gorilla to drive him to Nino’s house. He looked suspicious at the blonde boy as he put the bag in the trunk. He was still silent even when he noticed that Adrien sobbed quietly.

\---

Nino was about to ask what the bag was all about but when he saw the slightly tear swollen eyes of his friend he just opened the door so he could enter.

“Family issues?” he asked after they set the place Adrien would sleep at. He just nodded and looked down at his hands.  “You know that I’m here if you want to talk, right?”

“Of course” Adrien said quietly. “But there’s nothing I need to say” Nino patted his shoulder and left him alone for a while. The dinner was about to get ready.

\---

He stayed there for days and Nino continued to tell him that if he wants to talk, then he’s willing to listen. But the blonde boy said he just want him to borrow his home for a little longer.

Nino told Alya and Marinette about it when they saw how Adrien didn’t come in his white limousine to school but with his friend on a bike.

“He has stayed at my place for the past three days” Nino said. “I mean, I don’t mind to spend a little time with him since I’m not allowed to visit him, but now I’m getting worried. He doesn’t tell me what’s wrong”

“But what happened?” Alya asked.

“He says he had a fight with his dad and he need some time away from him”

“That sounds awful” Marinette stayed visibly concerned. “Can we help in some way” Nino rubbed his neck.

“I don’t know” he said. “He never speak about his dad and now he just want to avoid him for a while, maybe I should let him then” And so the school started and the rest of the day seemed pretty normal.

Adrien continued with his fencing, Chinese and piano lessons, but he slept at Nino’s house and he didn’t meet his father for more than a week. Nino gave up his questions and told himself that his friend just needed some time alone. In all, he had to be there for him at these dark times.

\---

Chat Noir watched how Ladybug caught the black akuma and turned it into a white butterfly. And then she threw the Lucky Charm in the air, repairing all the damage they have done. They have done the same thing for a while now, and yet he never seemed to get bored.

Ladybug smiled at him and thanked him for his help before they had so go their separate ways. Chat Noir had still two minutes left as he ran across the city. He had his friend’s house around the block when he transformed back. 

\---

Nino saw Adrien play on his phone when he opened the door to the guest room. He sighed and looked worryingly at his friend.

“Don’t you have fencing right now?”

“Yeah, but I’ve discovered that father will be visiting this time so I’ll skip it. I told my teacher I’m sick and I can’t come today”

“Dude, it has gone weeks since you even _saw_ you dad” Nino said and sat down at his desk. “No families have these kinds of fights”

“Yeah, but my family isn’t like anyone else” Adrien answered with a way too rude tone in his voice. “Not since mother disappeared” He knew Nino wouldn’t make a comeback when he dropped the “mother-is-gone”-bomb, but his friend wouldn’t give up this time.

“Could you at least tell me what’s going on?”

“No!- I mean- no, you can’t… You wouldn’t understand”

“I’ll try if you tell me!” Nino hasn’t spoken to anyone like this before. He wasn’t angry, but he was frustrated that his best friend doesn’t tell the truth. Doesn’t he trust him?

Adrien was about to say something when Nino’s mother opened the door.

“Adrien…” she said with a soft voice. “There’s a woman in our living room. She says she wants to talk to you”

“Nathalie” Adrien muttered when he turned his heel and went to the living room. He didn’t want to, not right now, not ever. Not when he was about to cry.

Nathalie had a straight posture when she sat down at the couch. She smiled softly when Adrien entered the room.

“Did father send you here? In that case you can leave now” his tone was cold, but Nathalie was used to those orders. His father always faces her with cold orders.

“No, I actually came here by myself” Adrien seemed to be shocked, but she caught the bitter expression in his face.

“Does he even care?” he asked and sat down on one of the armchairs. A little part of him wanted his father to send Nathalie here, to show that he missed his presence in his house.

“You have no idea how much he actually does, Adrien” her voice was even softer now. He couldn’t even spot any kind of act in her face either. “He doesn’t eat much anymore. He haven’t had a meeting since you left, he barely talk to anyone. If I ask anything he doesn’t answer and just walk past me”

Adrien didn’t answer. He looked down at his hand and tried to focus on his ring. Plagg hadn’t tried to talk to him either. He probably didn’t want any of this to begin with. He twisted his ring around his finger, the tears were close now.

“I don’t know what happened between you two” Nathalie started again. “But if you come home maybe we can-”

“He hit me” Adrien cut quickly. Nathalie went silent.

“Wh-what?” she managed to say after a while. Her eyes widened in shock. Gabriel Agreste was never violent, and Adrien would be the last one he would harm in any way.

“He hit me and it hurt, and I won’t forgive him” Adrien couldn’t hold back. His voice had cracked and the tears were burning in the corner of his eyes. So he stood up and left, ignoring every word Nathalie said about coming back and talk about it.

He didn’t want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget it as soon as possible. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to come back home after a few weeks, see how his father would smile when he saw him and hug him and say-

Adrien locked himself in the guest room and leaned against the wall. The tears were running down his cheeks slowly and his breath began to shudder.

“Excuse me miss, but do you know why Adrien won’t talk to his dad?” Nino tried to talk to Nathalie, but she just sighed.

“I don’t think he wants to admit it yet”

“But it’s gone a month!”

“I know, I-” She sighed again. “I’ll try to talk to Mr. Agreste and see if they can meet halfway.” And then she left. He heard how Nino walked to the door. He knocked weakly.

“Adrien…” his voice was soft, he almost whispered. “Just tell me already” Adrien couldn’t answer at the beginning. He let out a loud cry.

“Just- leave me alone!” he shouted. It was not return now. He hugged his knees close to his chest and tried to quiet down his sobs.

Nino didn’t answer. He heard how his best friend sobbed in that room. He wanted to open the door and hug him, but he couldn’t, it was locked. So instead he let him be, walking away from the door hesitantly.

…

It was silent for a long time. Adrien assured that Nino had left a long time ago. He felt guilt for locking himself in because he knew that Nino would try his best to comfort him. But this was a moment where he didn’t want to cry in front of his friend.

It was so pathetic all of it. Parents probably hit their children when they wanted to smack some sense in them. He was spoiled with the thought that he would never be harmed by people he loved. And yet he played the scene over and over again in his head.

…

They got in a big fight about how his friend on his school had a bad influence on him. Adrien tried to tell him that he was happy, and Gabriel told him that he knew the best for his son. And then he began to tell his father that he actually don’t know anything good for him. His last words were that the only one who knows the best of Adrien Agreste is himself.

And then

_SMACK!_

Silence...

Gabriel had his hand up and his eyes widened at the realization of what he just did. He clenched his hand to a fist until his knuckles were white. _What have he done?_

Adrien looked at his father with wide eyes. His cheek was burning and he felt his green eyes began watering.

“I’m sorry- I-i-I didn’t mean-”

“The best for me” Adrien shook his head and ran away to his room. He already listed what he saw going to pack in his head.

…

He felt that burning anger in his chest. He ran to his _office_ , not even thinking about to apologize. That little thing he said before he left didn’t count; the real thing was than his father didn’t run of to do it properly. Nino, his _best friend_ , would stand at his door until he opened, and he thinks his best friend had a bad influence on him!?

Does his father know what happiness is? Or did it vanish when mother left? Does he think that Adrien just got over it and he was the only one that had to suffer her lost?! Does he know how stressed he have been since she left, with school and all those extra lessons? Does he even know that Adrien always have tried to please him with those photoshoots?! And how anxious he has gotten with life?! Does he know? Does he even care?!

“Adrien, I’m getting really exhausted with your distress, do you know that?” It was Plagg. Out of all situations he decides to talk to him, he chose this one?

“So you’re showing yourself now?” He said with a much angrier voice than he expected.

“It seems that you want privacy, so I’ve been doing my own business until now”

“And what business could you _possibly_ have done? Eating cheese?”

“No, but to avoid getting you akumatized” Plagg answered. “And after your little breakdown in here I haven’t had the power to hold back. It’s probably here within a few seconds”

“What?”

“Look out!”

Adrien looked up to see the black butterfly coming in from the door. He quickly stood up and opened the window. He was glad that the guest room was on the first floor. Plagg was too exhausted to transform so he had to escape on his own.

He wasn’t as smooth with his landing as he was transformed but he didn’t hurt himself.


	7. Gabriel wants to talk to Marinette

Marinette trips and reveals her cool designs. Adrien sees them and says she has talent. Later Alya tells Marinette to make those designs on paper and send them to Gabriel via Adrien. Without thinking she sends him some of her small sketches of Adrien too. Gabriel likes the designs and invites her home and they play with some ideas.

…

Marinette looked at her papers. She was pretty proud of how it came out. She had worked on these designs during the winter break, and she daydreamed about how her collection would show on the catwalk. But she would never dare to show them to Gabriel Agreste. Not only would she probably have to connect with him through his son, but his son was her crush.

Alya waited outside the school as usual and they would observe from the distance as Nino said hello to Adrien. Alya continuously said to Marinette to go and talk to him, but she didn’t have the courage.

As the lesson started when they were inside she stared at Adrien. Alya rolled her eyes as usual. But yet, this wasn’t a day as any other.

In the end of the lesion and everyone packed their things Marinette managed to fall on her feet and her design papers were splattered all over the floor.

“Oh Marinette, you’re so clumsy all the time!” Chloe said and crossed her arms. “How can you even handle to go outside without thinking to wreck someone on the streets?” She smirked and laughed. Marinette glared at her but she didn’t answer. Instead she began to pick up her papers. Alya och Nino helped her.

“Have you done this?” Nino asked and looked at the designs. “They’re awesome!”

“Oh, thank you. It’s nothing special really” Chloe, as the evil girl she is, snapped the papers out of Nino’s hands and stared baldly at them. Alya could see that she was amazed, but she wouldn’t show it.

“What are these ugly clothing?” she asked. “You have no sense of fashion, Nino. This is horrible!”

However Marinette snapped the papers and gathered them in a purple folder. And then everyone left the classroom. Yet Nino still had one of the papers. It showed a pink dress that ended somewhere to the knees. It was a beautiful dress and he decided to show Adrien before he would hand it back to Marinette.

“Do you think your dad would like this dress?” he asked with a rather joking voice, but he was serious. Adrien inspected the dress and his eyes widened a little.

“Did Marinette design this one?” he asked and got a “yes” as an answer. “I think so. I mean, he always says he wants new designs that hasn’t been shown but are still fancy and modern”

“Hey, Marinette!” Nino went to the girls and Marinette reached for the paper, as if she expected to get it back. “Do you have more of these? They’re really cool”

“You do, don’t ya?” Alya said with her motivation voice. This was her chance. She have seen her friend’s whole collection, the only thing that is needed is a review from a fashion designer.

“Y-y-yeah! I mean, it’s not like it’s-”

“Oh c’mon!” Alya interrupted. “She has a whole collection finished! Adrien do you thing Mr. Agreste would look at it?” The blonde boy rubbed his neck.

“I could try” he said. And then it wasn’t anything more special during school.

Adrien had the folder in his hand as he knocked at his father’s office door. He knew there wouldn’t be any guests over right now. He was welcomed and his father sat at the desk of dark wood and seemed to sketch something.

“Is there something important you want to tell me, or can it wait for later?” he asked as he ripped the paper of only to crumple it and toss it in the trashcan.

“Well, my classmate is a very talented designer and she wondered if you would like to take a look at her designs. I think personally that they are very good”

“I’m not interested to see some child’s drawing”

“No, this isn’t just some fan designer, father” Adrien tried. “This is Marinette, you know, she won the cat competition with the feather hat” Gabriel Agreste looked up from his sketch book.

“Oh, her?” he looked at the folder for a few seconds before he stretched to get it. Adrien handed it over. “You can give it back tomorrow. Is it any kind of category, or is it just random designs?”

“She said it was a collection” Adrien answered as he left.

Gabriel opened the folder and took out the first paper. He thought he would just look at the papers one at a time and just give a few words if he had seem something lookalike somewhere else. But he regretted it when he saw the cream colored costume with a red tie and designed shoes he had never seen before.

He inspected every paper to see something new, and after a while he let his shoulders back. It was like he wrote an excellent book. He saw all the details and how she took inspiration from other cultures. He saw potential.

But as he went through those papers he saw a few doodles Marinette have done. They didn’t have with clothing to do, but he recognized one face and it stretched his lips a little. He took up his pen again and made a few notes.

The next day Gabriel gave the folder back to Adrien.

“Adrien, could you tell me how close you are to Marinette?” The question seemed to surprise his son but he quickly answered.

“We’re pretty close as friends. I mean, she is very nice and caring-”

“You said as friends?” Adrien looked at him for a moment, he blinked.

“Yes... Is there something wrong? Did you have any thoughts?”

“No, not at all. It was just something I thought about since you seemed to know her ambition quite well and decided to let me see her designs”

“Well, they were good, weren’t they?” Gabriel nodded.

“Ah yes, very good” he paused and remembered the small not he had put on the folder. “In fact, I’m interested to meet her. I don’t have plans for this afternoon, so could you tell her to come here around 16.00?”

Adrien looked even more surprised now. He understood why, who wouldn’t think it was a bit strange for an isolated fashion designer such as himself to invite a young starter to his home?

But he nodded and went off to school. During that meantime Gabriel began to measure the fabrics he would use for his next dress.

Marinette had nearly screamed when she opened up her folder again. Not only had her fashion idol looked at her designs, he had also made notes on what he liked and what could look cooler in a different way. She also found a note inside the folder: _“I personally liked the pink dress the most, even thought I would like it in light blue. You are very talented and I hope to see your work on a catwalk somewhere in France// G. Agreste”_

Chloe once again tried her best to come up with a suitable comeback. But then Adrien interrupted her.

“Oh, he also invited you to see him 16.00 today if you want to” He smiled to see how Marinette reacted. She first seemed as happy as if she would pass out, and then panic on what she would wear and how to speak to such _highness_ as him. He calmed her by telling that he didn’t criticize someone’s own style of clothes, but he refused to take someone with unclean clothes serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And these are now ALL of my fics, I've left out the smut for obvious reasons. I don't hate smut, but I myself should never write it ever


End file.
